


Comforting Asuto

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Kirina helps Asuto get over the loss of his mother. Based on events in Ares Ep 1.





	Comforting Asuto

Kirina rushed to the Hospital as soon as he’d heard about Asuto’s mother’s condition. Rushing up to the room his heart sank as he saw his friend kneeling by the side of the bed, crying as he held his (dead) mother’s hand. “Asuto…I’m so so sorry.” Kirina said as he went inside and knelt beside the crying boy, wrapping his arms around his friend as best he could.

“She….she’s gone…” Asuto sobbed as he slowly turned to his friend and began crying against Kirina’s shoulder. “I’m…alone…” Asuto sobbed, the big tears starting to soak the fabric of the hoodie that Kirina was wearing.

“You’re not alone Asuto, you got all of us, your friends and you got me. And I won’t leave you, not in this state.” Kirina said firmly as he squeezed Asuto’s shoulders tight. “I’m here for you.”

A Nurse bowed in apology as she came into the room. “Deepest condolences Inamori-san, but we need to start preparing her body and you have some forms to fill out at the desk. Sorry for your loss.”

Kirina thought the timing was bad, but nodded at the woman just going her job. “Come on Asuto, let’s get this done.” Kirina said as he helped his friend stand on shaky legs as they went to the desk, where he helped Asuto fill out the forms to make the arrangements for his mother. Asuto barely got through them, some tears falling to soak the papers as he signed and then took off running, just wanting to leave this horrible place!

Kirina blinked as Asuto was just gone and he walked more slowly to the entrance where he ran into Mansaku. “I’ll go after him in a bit, he probably went to the cliff.” Kirina said knowing his friend pretty well. “I’ll tell him you were by.” Kirina said as he walked on by and started heading up the path to the cliff when he heard Asuto’s cry and sob of anguish, his heart breaking for his friend.

“It’ll be OK Asuto.” Kirina said when he came up and put a supportive hand on his kneeling friend. “Come on, it’s getting dark. Let’s go home.” Kirina said wrapped his arms around his friend’s chest and finally managed to get the other boy up to his feet and they turned around to head back to town, grabbing some food on the way and went to Asuto’s house to eat as the other started cleaning house a bit, apparently just feeling the need to keep busy.

Kirina watched him go about for a bit before a picture of his mom started the tears again and Kirino pulled his friend back down to the floor and hugged it out. “You don’t need to do this all now Asuto.” Kirino said stroking Asuto’s hair gently. “Take time with this, remember the good times. We’ll all help you when it comes time to pack up her things. And then…you’re welcome to move in with me and Gran, we have an extra room.”

Asuto sobbed against his friend again, but nodded as he heard the words. “I can’t, not yet…but thank you…I’ll think about it. But I can’t let go of her yet, it’s too fresh.” Asuto said as he wiped his tears on his sleeve. “Why are you so good to me?”

Kirina smiled. “Well…let’s see? Because we’re friends? Also you helped me when my parents died, so that makes us even.” Kirina said quietly. “I remember crying and you coming up with a bag of really bad homemade cookies for me.” Kirina grinned at the memory.

Asuto smiled slightly. “Hey! I tried my best, but you’re right, they were pretty bad weren’t they?” Asuto said as he gave his friend a hug back. “Thanks for being here.”

Kirina returned the hug and patted Asuto’s back. “Any time, we’re friends. Take some time with this, I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” Kirina said quietly and the two spent a day cleaning house since Asuto’s mother would have wanted it that way. They also talked, cried and laughed the rest of the day away until evening, when Asuto finally cried himself to sleep on Kirina’s shoulder, cradling a soccer ball in his lap.

“Asuto?” Kirina asked when he finally realized his friend was asleep. “Sweet dreams Asuto.” Kirina said as he slithered out the side and gently leaned Asuto back against the wall, covering him with a light blanket so he wouldn’t get cold.

In the morning, Kirina was already gone when Asuto woke up, though he did leave some simple food out for breakfast and a note for the other. He had some things to do at home, but promised to be back as soon as he could.

Kirina didn’t have to worry though because soon after Mansaku gathered the team all up because Principal Fuyukai wanted to see them. Kirina and the others listened to it all about how they could transfer to Raimon and get sponsors if they wanted to keep playing.

During the talk, Kirina snuck his hand into Asuto’s to hold lightly, since he was worried about how detached and withdrawn his friend seemed. The passion and soul seemed to have fled out of him and for once Asuto didn’t seem to care one way or the other about what would happen to their soccer.

And then…

“I’ll do it. I’ll bring bac soccer to the island.” Asuto said abruptly, making Kirina smile at his friend again. It would take time, but maybe the healing would begin with a new adventure! What kind of challenges would they face on the mainland? What kind of soccer players? How would they handle the hustle and bustle of the big city? Kirina didn’t know, but he wasn’t scared either. He’d talk about it with his Gran first, but in his heart he knew his place was with his friend: Inamori Asuto. 

After all, Earth has a saying: “A thousand-mile journey begins with a single step.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Shameless Midorikawa plug, I hope you enjoyed the read! Feel free to comment and Kudo!)


End file.
